A Promise That Must Be Kept
by AnGelicOne1
Summary: *Full Story* the past and future come to the present, when chaos stikes


A Promise That Must Be Kept  
  
by AnGelicOne bDisclaimer /b:don't own them.  
  
bSummary/b: After getting a surprising visit from both past and future Piper and Leo's family has to work together to save two very important people.  
  
Part 1  
  
"Guys!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Phoebe yelled for her sisters and Leo, she was in the attic  
  
Suddenly Prue, Piper and Leo burst threw the attic door totally shocked, for right in front of them were three little girls huddled together with the oldest with her arms around the two younger ones, when Piper spoke  
  
"Pheebs who are they?" she asked only seeing the little girls back towards her, non of the girls heard her, they just moved further away from them,  
  
"I don't know one minute I was reading the book next thing I know I see the three of them in front of me huddle together, up to now I still didn't see their faces cause the oldest one has her hands covering the other two." She explained  
  
"Look at them they seemed so scared, but the oldest seem so protective of the others." Notice Prue  
  
"yeah like you." Piper told her and smiled  
  
"Umm I'll go fine out who they are from the elders," Leo said,  
  
By the sound of Leo's voice the middle one looked towards them, when she saw him she smiled and ran towards him,  
  
"Leo!!!!!!!" she ran and hugged his leg  
  
"Uh Leo?" Piper asked still not seeing the little girl  
  
"Piper you not suppose to talk to strangers." The oldest said to little Piper, she looked at her, she was the 6 year old version of Prue, before anyone could say and thing they heard the youngest speak,  
  
"But Puwe it's Weo." She told her pulling on little Prue's arm  
  
"up!" demanded little Piper to Leo, he looked at her and lifted her up,  
  
"Yeah Prue look Leo!" little Piper told her big sister and gave Leo a little kid kiss on his cheek, with that Piper smiled and then Phoebe squeaked  
  
"Ooh!" she said looking at her younger self  
  
"Bee wants up too!" The little Phoebe cried and started to wobble to Leo when Phoebe came in front of her and smiled  
  
"Come by me Phoebe," she said sticking out her hands to little Phoebe, little Phoebe smiled and wobbled over to her and smiled,  
  
"Phoebe you dunno who dat is." Little Prue told her youngest sister  
  
"but Puwe the pweety lady no hurt Bee, Bee know." Little phoebe told her sister and put her chubby little hand on Phoebe's face, Phoebe smiled at her,  
  
Prue walked up to little Prue and bent down to be face to face with her  
  
"Prue I know that you know in your heart you can trust us right?" she asked her smiling  
  
"Okay." She told her and took her hand  
  
"So what do we do now?" asked Phoebe  
  
"honey maybe you should go and fine out from the elders," Piper told Leo  
  
"You're right," he said handing little Piper to Piper and gave her a kiss and orbed out "eww!" the three girls said , Piper laughed and took little Piper in her hands but saw that the little girl on the verge of tears,  
  
"Weo do light trick Biper!" little Phoebe squealed to her sister  
  
"Aw sweetie what's wrong?" Piper asked her younger self  
  
"Me no like you!" she cried and tried to come down from a hurt Piper and ran to her sister and hugged her, Phoebe walked towards little Piper with little Phoebe in her hands  
  
"why Biper sad? Big lady hurt Biper?" little Phoebe asked  
  
"Leo sniff broke his pwomise sniff." Little Piper told little Prue  
  
"What promise?" asked Phoebe and Prue  
  
"Leo told Piper dat she was his girl and she would be his only girl." Little Prue told them Piper looked shocked at little Prue and little Piper as Prue and Phoebe looked shocked also but was trying to keep back a smile, she bent down and was face to face with her younger self  
  
"He didn't break his promise, in fact he still keeps it and if he every broke it I would freeze him." She told the little girl and smiled at her, little Piper looked up at her with puffy red eyes and said  
  
"You can fweeze too?" she asked her  
  
"yeah." Piper told her, the little girl looked at her and smiled  
  
"Piper I don't think you should have told her about our powers." Prue told her sister  
  
"Why not they seem to know about magic any how look at how they reacted when Leo orbed out." Piper told her sister  
  
"She has a point Prue maybe they still have their powers?" Phoebe asked  
  
"We do mommy says were are very powerful together." Little Prue told them "Gwams too." Little piper added  
  
"Where tee?" Little Phoebe asked her big self  
  
"Tee?" asked a confused Phoebe  
  
"She means mommy where's mommy?" asked little Piper, a wave of sadness hit Piper, Phoebe and Prue but then Prue told them  
  
"uh. they went out for a while okay."  
  
"where?" little Piper asked  
  
"uhh.. Ohio." Phoebe asked  
  
"Where oheeo?" asked little Phoebe asked  
  
"Ohio is very far from here," Prue answered  
  
"Okay so you watching' us?" asked little Prue  
  
"Yeah." Prue answered her  
  
"Leo too?" asked little Piper  
  
"Leo too." Piper told her younger self  
  
Just then Cole shimmered in and little Prue shouted  
  
"bad man!" and flung him across the room,  
  
"Prue!! You tell Cole sorry!" Phoebe told little Prue sternly  
  
"NO he bad man!" she said stubbornly, but little Phoebe saw Cole and stretched out her hands to him, "Me go by nice man!"  
  
"no Phoebe!" little Prue told her sister  
  
"Why not Puwe?" she asked her sister and trembled her bottom lip.  
  
"Phoebe?" asked a confused Cole  
  
"Yeah?" asked Little Phoebe  
  
"This is Phoebe and the one with Piper is well Piper and the stubborn one over there is Prue," Phoebe told him, but he understood what she was saying and looked at little Prue and said  
  
"I guess you were always stubborn." He joked to Prue  
  
"I'm not stubborn!" Little Prue told him and kicked him in the foot  
  
"Prue!" Phoebe shouted  
  
"he deserved it!" Prue said agreeing with little Prue and looked at her and giggled  
  
"Prue!!" Phoebe shouted and handed little Phoebe to Cole and went after her sister  
  
"Big Bee Shh! Bee twying to sweep!" little Phoebe told Phoebe and put her chubby finger on Phoebe's mouth and pretending to sleep on Cole  
  
"Where Leo?" asked little Piper  
  
"Uhh he went some where and is coming just now k?" piper told her younger self  
  
"Okay Piper," she told her  
  
"Biper wou silly dat not wou," little phoebe told her big sister and giggled  
  
"I know dat Pheebs," she told her  
  
just then Leo orbed in and little Phoebe squealed  
  
"Weooooooo!!!"  
  
"Leo!!!!!!!!!" little Piper squealed too jumped out of Piper's arms and ran to Leo as he grabbed her up and held her,  
  
"Leo I want to talk to you after." Piper told him and smiled and her younger self  
  
"oh-oh Weo in twouble!" little Phoebe said waving her chubby little finger in front of his face then she looked at Cole and asked him, "What's wour name mistew?"  
  
"Cole," he said and smiled  
  
"Cowle put Bee down." She demanded  
  
"Okay Bee." He told her and put her down  
  
"No Cowle me Phoebe.' She said  
  
"Prue she said Phoebe!" squealed little Piper to her sister  
  
"Pheebs you did it!' little Prue told her sister and gave her a hug  
  
"Thank wou Puwe." She said and lay down on the ground and fell asleep  
  
"Leo I tired(yawn)!" yawned a sleepy little Piper rubbing her eyes and rests her head on his shoulder and a few seconds later he heard soft snores coming from her  
  
"Me too! Prue," little Prue told her older self tugging at Prue's arm  
  
"Okay come let's go put you in bed k?" Prue told her younger self and took her hand and led her down the stairs as the rest followed with Phoebe holding her younger self and Leo still holding little Piper,  
  
"I'll put Phoebe in my room," Phoebe told them and headed to her room with Cole behind her  
  
"come Prue you'll sleep in my room," Prue told her younger self  
  
"Okay!" she said and followed her to her room  
  
"Here put this on it's more comfy right," Prue told her younger self handing her one of her jerseys  
  
"Thank you," she thanked her and put on the jersey crawled in bed and closed her eyes and fell asleep,  
  
"Night,"  
  
"maybe we should put on one of my jerseys on her," Piper asked Leo who was still holding a sleeping little Piper wait for Piper to fix the bed for him to put little Piper down  
  
"Yeah this jeans is probably uncomfortable," he told her,  
  
Piper went and got a jersey for little Piper as they tried to take off her clothes and put on Piper's jersey on her, then put her on the bed and covered her and left to go down stairs.  
  
"So Leo why are they here? Don't get me wrong as much as I love to see my younger self being cute as ever I want to know why she's here," Phoebe asked him  
  
"oh yeah they say that your younger selves cast a spell," he said  
  
"what do you mean they cast a spell?" asked Piper  
  
"they cast it they said how the three of them were in little Prue's room when a demon appeared and they got scared so Prue told them to repeat what she was saying and that's how they got here." He told them  
  
"umm aren't I smart," joked Prue  
  
"Do you know what demon it was or what was the spell?" Phoebe asked  
  
"Nope they have no idea this was going to happen they were warned about something else and when they saw me they thought that was it but it wasn't," Leo explained  
  
"What!? So something else is coming?" asked Piper  
  
"Someone else is coming," he corrected her  
  
"Someone like who good or evil?" Cole asked  
  
"Good from the Future,"  
  
"Who?" asked Phoebe  
  
"they didn't say," Leo said  
  
"Just great we have to watch our younger selves plus someone from the future is coming also what if it's some little child how are we going to handle four children under the age of 6!" Rambled Piper  
  
"Relax Piper just think of it as a test run," smirked Phoebe  
  
"Phoebe!!........." she shouted about to finish when Phoebe interrupted  
  
"Big Biper Shh! Bee twying to sweep," and put her finger on Piper's mouth and lay her head on Cole's shoulder closing her eyes imitating little Phoebe  
  
" Good one Pheebs!" Prue told her sister  
  
"Funny Pheebs you were sooo cute when you were small what happened?" joked Piper  
  
"I still am like you, you're still attached to Leo," Phoebe argued  
  
"Uh?" asked Leo  
  
"I'll tell you later but first..." Piper started but there was a loud crash in the attic and then followed by a crying little Phoebe and little Piper with a sleepy little Prue walking out of Prue's room. They ran up stairs  
  
Part 2  
  
"Guys go back and sleep k." Phoebe told their younger selves  
  
"No what was that?" asked little Prue  
  
"Don't worry okay, go back and sleep," Prue reassured her younger self  
  
"Leo, Cole go and calm those two down and Prue you go with them okay," Piper ordered  
  
"why am I going with them?" asked Prue  
  
"Not you the little you," Piper said  
  
"NO!" said a stubborn Prue  
  
Just then Cole walked out with little Phoebe,  
  
"Puwe!!!!!!!" she said stretching her hands to her sister  
  
"See your sister wants you," Prue told her younger self  
  
"Fine come Phoebe," she said and took her form Cole  
  
"Okay go in my room with Leo and Cole okay, oh and don't drop me!" Phoebe told little Prue  
  
"Yeah doh dwop Bee gain k." little Phoebe told her sister  
  
"Will you ever let that go?" Prue asked her sister  
  
"No!"  
  
"Come on guys," Piper said to her sister as they made their way to the attic  
  
"Okay are we ready?" asked Phoebe ready to do one of her self defence moves  
  
"Yeah."  
  
But when they walked into the attic they were totally shocked to see a 13 year-old girl with brown eyes and brown hair with a little mixture of Piper and Leo with a little boy 4 years old on her left and a girl around 12 on her other side, when the 13 year- old saw Piper all in her eyes were just hatred,  
  
"Oh my!" Phoebe said looking at the three children  
  
"mommy!" the little boy squealed and ran to Prue and hugged her  
  
"mommy?" asked a confused Prue to her sisters  
  
"Andy! I told you not to do that!" the 13 year-old said to him sternly  
  
"Andy?" asked Prue looking at him  
  
"No not your Andy you just named him after your Andy, Aunt Prue," the 13 year-old told her  
  
"Melinda?" asked Piper looking at her closely, and walked towards her  
  
"Get away from me!" she screamed at Piper, and walked back away from a hurt Piper  
  
"Mel" the 12 year- old said sympathy  
  
"No! Kris I told you and your sister not to do this but you went along with it and look at what happened, now she doesn't even remember what happened! But it still doesn't change how I feel!" Melinda told Kris  
  
"But Mel that's maybe why it happened," Kris said  
  
"I don't care Krystal, You better fix this!" Melinda told her  
  
"Me why?"  
  
"Cause it's because of you and your stupid twin that got us in this mess and she didn't even come!"  
  
"Uh.. sorry to stop your little argument but can you please fill us in?" asked Phoebe, but before they could say something Cole walked in with Leo behind him  
  
"Dad!!" Krystal squealed like Andy and ran towards Cole and hugged him  
  
"Uh.. Dad?" asked a very confused Cole  
  
"whoops I wasn't suppose to do that," realized Krystal and let him go  
  
"See Kris that's how you and your sister would never know how I feel." Melinda told her  
  
"But Mel.."  
  
"Whoa wait stop for just one second and explained to us what's happening here." Phoebe said to both of them  
  
"Mom." Krystal started  
  
"Whoa you're my daughter?" asked a very excited Phoebe  
  
"Yeah where do you think she got that gene of wanting to fix things with just a simple spell!" Melinda harshly but then added, "No offence aunt Pheebs."  
  
"Non taken cool!" Phoebe said and hugged Krystal  
  
"A little air!" Krystal spoke  
  
"Whoops sorry honey," she said and then looked at her, "Cole she looks like you,"  
  
"yeah your right she kinda does but has your eyes," he said  
  
"Okay who are you?" Leo asked Melinda  
  
"Don't' talk to me either!" she screamed at him and stormed away from both him and Piper  
  
"Mel.." Krystal said  
  
"What's wrong why is she angry with Leo and Piper?" asked Prue and shifted Andy to her other side  
  
"Who's that?" Cole asked  
  
"This is my son Andy." Prue told him proudly  
  
"Your son!?" Leo asked  
  
"Yeah so Krystal so what her deal?" asked Prue  
  
"Mel.. Melinda is aunt Piper and uncle Leo's oldest daughter." She explained  
  
"My d.. daughter but why would she hate us so much?" Piper asked hurt  
  
"Cause you broke your Promise!" Melinda yelled  
  
"What promise?" asked Leo  
  
"See they don't even know what promise! When they should cause my so called mother said that my other so called father made it when she was only 4! Even thought she didn't know until they got married!" Melinda shouted  
  
"Honey." Piper tried talking to her  
  
"Don't honey me!"  
  
" That's it! Melinda Marie Halliwell-Wyatt would stop shouting at you mother I don't care if she's not you mother yet but even when she is would you stop it you know very well things happen for a reason and you can't stop it so stop blaming it on her and your dad even your sisters don't act so and they're younger than you! So don't go around yelling at everyone!" Krystal shouted at her  
  
"Umm for a 10 year old she does have a tendency to yell like Prue," Phoebe said  
  
"I'm almost 13!!" she yelled, "Oops sorry mom,"  
  
"oh and she's testy about her age like Pheebs." Prue joked  
  
" I don't care what you say Krystal!" Melinda said  
  
"Mom can you please put some sense into to your niece cause I certainly can't." Krystal said  
  
"Me?" asked Phoebe  
  
"no not you the other one down stairs." Krystal said sarcastically  
  
"nah she can't even say her name properly," Phoebe said  
  
"What?" asked a confused Krystal  
  
"Weo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled little Phoebe from down stairs  
  
"Piper!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled little Piper also  
  
"Prue!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled little Prue  
  
"oh no we totally for got about them," Prue said  
  
"Piper are you going to be okay?" Leo asked her, she was looking at Melinda wondering what she could have done to have her daughter hate her so much a tear rolled down her cheek  
  
"Don't worry we'll talk to her later okay and figure out what we did k." He told her, even though he was hurt too, to see his daughter hate him and Piper he still had to be strong for her  
  
"okay,"  
  
"Come on we have to go down stairs you know how you get when no one takes you on." He joked trying to make her smile  
  
"Funny." She said and smiled  
  
"Whose that?" Krystal asked Phoebe  
  
"Oh that's... well us?" Phoebe said  
  
"Mom you're not making sense."  
  
"No it's us just when we were younger." Phoebe explained  
  
"Ooh!"  
  
"Pheebs you take Andy from me I have to go get Prue," Prue told her handing her Andy and left to go get her younger self with Piper and Leo  
  
"Hey little man what's your daddy's name?" she asked Andy in a baby voice  
  
"aunt Pheebs you should know better than that to fine out what the future is going to be." Melinda told her and smiled the first time since she came  
  
"Oh so your face isn't stuck in a frown all the time is it?" Phoebe asked her  
  
"See mom I told you, you're the only one to get through her thick stubborn head," Krystal said  
  
"See Kris that's what your mom does best." Cole told her  
  
"Daddy!" she said and hugged him  
  
"So fill us in a little here what happened?" Phoebe asked  
  
"Nothing my so called parents broke the only promise that actually mattered to me that they actually keep it!" she yelled  
  
"there is no need to yell." Phoebe said  
  
"See you don't understand how I feel your life wasn't ripped apart because of your parents!" she yelled  
  
"Actually no cause my mom died when I was two and my dad left us before that and you should know that!" Phoebe told her  
  
"So be glad you have both your parents!" Cole said  
  
"Ha! Do you think I like the fact that I don't see my dad at all! Some times yeah but it's still not the same or when my mom is angry at him and since he's not there she takes it out on the oldest ooh and who's that? ME!!!!!!" Melinda yelled  
  
"I don't get to see my dad as much either you think like that! And the fact that any demon can pop out of know where and kill him!" Krystal yelled back  
  
"SO at least your parents are still together!" Melinda yelled at her, "And you still see him much more than I see mines and I only see him when I'm alone which as you know is never with my two sisters I have to watch cause my mom can't even watch them cause she is always at the club and restaurants! Or the fact that my parents can't even look at each other!!!! So you tell me dearest cousin how can your life be worst than mine?!"  
  
"I never said that I'm just telling you I know how you feel when it comes missing my dad and watching my sisters and my brothers cause you know very well in my house it is never quiet for crying out loud it's 8 of us!!!! Do you know what it is to take care of 6 brothers and sisters or and the other fact that I'm a twin!! And you know how she it sooo a rebel and never around all you have is you two count 'em TWO! Sisters!" Krystal yelled  
  
"whoa 8!!!!!!!" Phoebe shouted  
  
"Krystal just that you know, not that you know already but my sisters and I are the Charmed Ones and we don't get along very well as you know and since mom is never around I have to look out for them and we have to get along I repeat and stress on the HAVE TO cause all the demons these days cause our bond as sisters to vanquish!! So we could get killed very easy if don't get along okay! Oh and seeing your mom can't help us cause she's way to busy with your brothers and sisters and then there's Aunt Prue who is always in some jungle taking pictures of animals! So I'm sorry for looking for some support from my best friend!" she yelled  
  
"Well you still have no reason to be angry with your parents!" Krystal screamed  
  
"Krystal!!!!!!!!!!! You don't understand your parents are still together!!!!!!! Answer me one question when was the last time you saw my parents in the same room together with out fighting or in fact just forget the last part when was the last time you saw them in the same room and when was the last time you saw your parents in the same room!!"  
  
Krystal said nothing  
  
"Thank you! So how can you possibly understand!!"  
  
"But what I don't understand is dad goes all the time and comes for a short time then leaves but mom never got so angry at him but your dad is the same thing and your mom gets sooo angry why?" Krystal asked  
  
"That's the difference between your mom and mine yours cares about one thing that when uncle Cole is home that she spends as much time with him as possible but mine on the other hand want to know why he was gone sooo long and so they argue." Melinda said  
  
"But you have to right to be angry with them now!" Krystal yelled  
  
"But they made a promise and broke it, and as a Halliwell I've learn that you don't break promises to the people you love!" Melinda said and that shut Krystal up for good  
  
"Okay-okay girls!" Phoebe said trying to calm them down she stayed quiet to long  
  
Then Prue, Piper and Leo came in with the younger Charmed Ones, they heard everything and both Piper and Leo seemed so shocked they said nothing no one did then little Phoebe spoke  
  
"Me no wike boys!!!!!" she said to Andy  
  
"Me no like girls!" he said to little Phoebe and little Piper  
  
"But I'm a girl." Prue said to him  
  
"No you're a mommy!" he said and giggled  
  
"and so I am," She said and smiled  
  
"Mom is that you?" asked Krystal looking at little Phoebe in Piper's hand  
  
"Yup that's me aren't I cute!" she perked  
  
"Yeah I never saw pictures of you when you were small." Krystal said and went to little Phoebe, "Hi Phoebe,"  
  
"hi what's wour name?"  
  
"Krystal."  
  
"Kissy"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Who calls you Kissy" Phoebe asked her  
  
"My youngest sister Lynn when she was smaller she still does some times she looks exactly like you when you were this age and acts exactly like you too aunt Prue and aunt Piper said you were plenty trouble and she's plenty trouble." Krystal said and smiled at her little mom  
  
"So Andy if you say you don't like girls you don't like her either?" Prue asked her son in her hand pointing to little Prue  
  
"No she okay she have wour name." He said and smiled at little Prue, she looked at him and said  
  
"My friend name is Andy toow!"  
  
"Me tired Leo," little Piper told him and then smiled, "Me fweeze Leo." And with that she froze him, Cole and Andy  
  
"Piper! Why did you do that for?" Phoebe asked her sister  
  
"I didn't she did." Piper said pointing to her little self then added, "Besides if I tried to freeze him he probably would have blown up and I don't want to blow up my husband, Phoebe." She said and looked at Leo and her younger self then to Melinda and back to Leo and her younger self  
  
"Leo!!" little Piper said knocking his frozen face and then started to cry when he didn't move,  
  
"Me doh know how to make him better." She told Piper with tears in her eyes  
  
"Oh honey you know that he will un-freeze just know k." Piper said to her younger self  
  
"Pwomise?" little Piper asked Piper  
  
"Promise." She said  
  
"Ha don't hold your breath on that!" Melinda said  
  
"Melinda.." Piper started but then the guys un-froze  
  
"If you can keep that promise why can't you keep the one you made with me Patty and Penny, your own daughters!" Melinda yelled at Piper and Leo  
  
"Guys let's go down stairs and give them some time come on." Prue said taking little Prue and Andy down stairs as Phoebe, Cole went down stairs with Krystal and little Phoebe  
  
"Come on Piper," Phoebe said to little Piper to go down stairs  
  
"No me stay with Leo." She said  
  
"Fine." And she left  
  
Part 3  
  
"Melinda..." Piper started  
  
"No! I'm tired of it oh ' Melinda you should know better your sisters look up to you' and blah-blah-blah, I'm 13 and I probably got lectures enough to last me for all my teenage years and I just turned 13! So just save it okay!" she yelled at Piper  
  
"Melinda don't talk to your." Leo started to tell her sternly but she cut him off  
  
"Oh like you have any say in it you're never around so now you start to yell at me!" she yelled at him  
  
"Stop, I'm going to say something and you are not to say anything you hear me!" Piper told her sternly, as little Piper watch on in silence still holding on to Leo, "Tell us what promise we made and how we broke it, explain from the beginning don't yell at us for not knowing anything about why we are being yelled at."  
  
"No! I'm not you broke your promise to me and my sisters and you lied! My own mother!" she yelled at her angrily  
  
"You're right I am your mother.." Piper started but Melinda cut her off  
  
"Not by choice!" She said coldly  
  
"Fine if you don't want to talk it out like an adult then it doesn't make sense me wasting time now you can just not tell me and the same thing will happen in your time so don't tell me I just won't be able to change it that's all!" Piper screamed and left the attic slamming the door on her way out and when she reached her room she did the same .  
  
"See what you did she's not suppose to stress her self out like that!" Leo said  
  
"Why not?" Melinda asked  
  
"Cause she'll hurt you and herself." He said rubbing his temples when little Piper kissed where he was rubbing, "All better Leo?" she asked him  
  
"Like always." He said and gave her kiss on the cheek  
  
"what do you mean she'll hurt me cause she isn't hurting me being stressed the only way she could have was if...oh my she's pregnant with me now?!" she asked totally shocked  
  
"Yeah we only found out today we were going to tell Prue, Phoebe and Cole but that's when they came then you came so we had no time like always." Leo said to her  
  
"Oh no!" Melinda said when she realized she could hurt her mom and her self  
  
"Yeah so now do you mind telling me what happened?" Leo asked her  
  
"Fine only cause it's you." She said and sat on the couch behind her and sighed  
  
"When I was 12 I lost one of my best-friends Lilly, her parents got divorced and separated her sister and her, her dad move to New York and her mom, her sister and her were moving to England but the day before they were suppose to she died. She was my best friend my entire life I knew her since I was a baby and we grew up together she was like my other half with out her I would have been nothing, then when we were 11 she said her dad and mom started to argue a lot more than before because her dad had to go away on business most of the time because he's a PhD so he goes all over the world but the thing is he stays there sometimes for almost half a year. She told me she missed her dad a lot and she said how sometimes she forgets what he looks like, I felt so sorry for her I knew exactly how she felt so I tried and comfort her and tell her I knew how she felt but she said it's not the same how you guys were together and her parents weren't it broke her heart and the day before they were suppose to move she killed her self with and over dose-age of sleeping pills and she died, I cried for days I didn't want to talk to any one I just stayed in my room not talking to anyone not even you or mom. But then one day Penny couldn't handle seeing me like that so she used her powers and opened the door she knew that was crossing the line cause mom, aunt Prue, aunt Phoebe and aunt Paige had a rule that." Melinda spoke with no expression in her voice but Leo stopped her  
  
"Who's Paige?" he asked  
  
" You don't know oh no I can't tell you sorry," She said  
  
"That's okay I understand you're not suppose to tell me who's in our future, go on." Leo reassured her  
  
"Okay, they had a rule that no Halliwell is to use her powers on each other out of anger or not to use it one a persons privacy only when the person was letting you. So in my case because I locked my self in my room no one was aloud to use their powers unless I told them but like the mischievous little sister I have she open the door and she and Patty came in and just sat on the opposite sides of me and hugged me not saying anything just being there for me that was the nicest thing they had ever done for me, so even though they tend to get on my nerves I guess I'll always love them and that's when you and mom came in I asked both f you if you would ever do that to us and you promised you never would do that and then that's when you told us about the promise you made with mom when she was four you made a promise that she would be your girl and only yours only and we trusted both of you with that but I guess that wasn't enough cause only 3 months later you got a divorce it ripped our family apart literally I was now looking out for Patty and Penny more cause it was obvious mom missed you and so she drown herself in work and then you were never around like normal that didn't change much except for the fact when you were married you would orb in no matter what right before we would go to bed give us each a hug and kiss and leave if you had to but then sometimes you never showed up till a few days after then it got to weeks then you finally didn't come for a month and mom couldn't take it any more so she filed a divorce, Do you know what it's like to see your mom and sisters cry their selves to sleep every night or not to see your dad for a month!" She was crying now tears streaming down her face, Leo just hugged not saying anything waiting for her to calm down  
  
"I'm sooo sorry honey."  
  
"it's doesn't matter how sorry you are what matters is that your future self is." She said and whipped a tear from her cheek  
  
"You're right but what I do know I can stop it from happening I'll clip my wings," He said  
  
"No dad you can't if you do you wouldn't be able to save mom and Patty and that would mean the end of the Charmed ones for good." She told him  
  
"What do you mean for good what about the real Charmed ones?" he asked  
  
"You that's the thing once the next generation is born the automatically become the charmed ones."  
  
"Okay you have a point I can't clip my wings if it cost the life of my wife and youngest daughter," Leo said, "I have to talk to Piper about this."  
  
Little Piper looked at him and smiled  
  
"Leo look me right here!"  
  
"Not you honey the bigger you." He said and kissed her on the cheek which made her giggle  
  
"Me love Leo." She said and kissed him on his cheek  
  
"I love you too." He told her, she looked at Melinda and said  
  
"You no like me?" she asked, she seemed very a wear of the conversation Leo and Melinda just had.  
  
"No I don't like you..." Melinda started and little Piper looked at her with tears in her eyes, "I love you Mo.Piper." Melinda said and hugged her little mom  
  
"me too." She said and went to Melinda  
  
"I have to go talk to Piper about this but you have to talk to her when she comes up stairs okay Melly." He told her  
  
"Okay Daddy!" and she gave him a hug which took him by surprise but he looked at her and smiled and left Melinda and little Piper,  
  
"You no like big Piper?" little Piper asked her  
  
"No it's not that she just hurt me and I didn't like it." Melinda told her  
  
"You got an owie?" little Piper asked  
  
"no not that kind of hurt this kind(Melinda pointed to her heart)"  
  
"Mel sad?"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Me sowwy" Little Piper told her and gave her a kiss  
  
"I wish you really knew what you were sorry for." Melinda said to herself  
  
"You no forgive me?"  
  
"Yeah I forgive you."  
  
"You forgive big Piper too?" she asked  
  
"Big Piper not sorry." Melinda told the little girl, but what the little girl shocked her when she said, "but me Big Piper too"  
  
"You really do catch on to things don't you?"  
  
"Uh?" she confused the little girl  
  
"Yeah I forgive big Piper too."  
  
"Good, or else me would fweeze you!" she said and giggled  
  
"You can't freeze me," Melinda told her  
  
"You have powers?" she asked  
  
"Yeah wanna see?"  
  
The little girl nodded in excitement  
  
"okay watch," Melinda said and both of them levitated high  
  
"Coool." Little Piper squeaked  
  
"You sure you forgive big Piper still?" she asked again  
  
"Yeah I forgive her."  
  
"You do?" Piper asked as she walked in but when she looked up she didn't see her daughter or her younger self  
  
"Up here!" Little Piper said  
  
Piper looked up high only to see both of them a little below the attic roof  
  
"Come down we have to talk." Piper told her daughter  
  
"Okay."  
  
Part 4  
  
Melinda levitated down with little Piper giggling continuously  
  
"Mel I'm sooo sorry I know I didn't do any thing yet but I'll make sure not to and I know you can't forgive me cause I didn't do any thing yet, but I'm really sorry," Piper told her  
  
"It's okay I understand, well I kinda, but I had a talk with a very smart someone and she made me realize that if I love you it does not matter what time you're from and that I can forgive you even if you didn't do anything yet I know that you're truly sorry even if you're 4," Melinda told Piper and hugged her tight, "I love you Mom!"  
  
"I love you too honey!" Piper said and a tear rolled down her cheek  
  
"And I love all three of you!" Leo said joining the hug, then little Piper spoke  
  
"Me love Leo too!"  
  
"Me too!" Piper said and smiled at her younger self  
  
"Oh and don't forget me too!" Melinda joined them  
  
"I guess you took after Phoebe with her power?" Piper asked her daughter  
  
"Yup I have premonitions also," she told her  
  
"What about your sisters?" Leo asked  
  
"Well Penny she has two of aunt Prue's powers telekinesis and Astroprojection and Patty well she has two of your powers freezing time and well the blow up thingy," she said to Piper  
  
"How old are your sisters?" Piper asked  
  
"Penny 10 and Patty 8 both of them are pain in the necks!" She said  
  
"Melinda!" Leo said  
  
By this time little Piper fell asleep in Melinda's arms  
  
"What it's true they always want to tag along when I'm going out with my friends and ease dropping on my phone calls," She said  
  
"That's what little sisters do honey." Piper said remembering all the time She and Phoebe ease dropped on Prue's phone calls  
  
"You and Aunt Phoebe use do that to Aunt Prue?."  
  
"Yup she hated it but look at us now don't worry." Piper said,"Ooh honey do we have chocolate cookie-dough ice-cream?" she asked Leo  
  
"Uh I'm not sure why?" he asked  
  
"I don't know, I just feel for ice-cream." Piper said  
  
"Pipe it's 1 in the morning and you're feeling for ice-cream?" Leo asked a little surprised  
  
"YES!" She said agitated  
  
"let's go see if we do k?" he asked her, Melinda giggled at them  
  
"What's so funny?" Piper asked her  
  
"I now remember what it was like when you were pregnant with Patty how dad used to get in trouble all the time," She giggled again  
  
"You know?" Piper asked her putting her hand on her stomach  
  
"Yup dad told me, I guess I'm closer to you than we think." She said and smiled  
  
"yea," she said then giggled at what Melinda said before and Melinda joined her  
  
"Funny let's go down stairs and see if we have ice-cream and put little Piper down." He said looking at little Piper sleeping in Melinda's arms  
  
But then she got up and looked at Melinda  
  
"Touch roof first?" she asked excitedly  
  
"Uh?" Piper asked not understanding  
  
"She wants me to Levitate her to touch the ceiling." Melinda explained to her  
  
"You think it's safe?" Piper asked worried  
  
"Don't worry mom I've done it a million times to Penny, Patty and Lynn too," Melinda reassured her  
  
"Fine but be careful we'll wait for you," Piper told her  
  
"Nah go on and have your ice-cream or you'll get cranky believe me." Melinda told her with a smirk  
  
"Very funny."  
  
"Pipe I think we should listen to her," Leo said  
  
"Fine but be careful!" She said as she and Leo left to go down stairs hand in hand, Melinda smiled at them it was the first time in a year she actually saw her parents getting along so well. And she liked it.  
  
**********************  
  
Leo and Piper both walked down stairs to see little Prue sleeping with her head on Prue's lap and Andy on top of her sleeping, Prue, Phoebe and Cole were talking while little Phoebe slept on Phoebe and Krystal had her head on Cole's shoulder with her eyes half awake.  
  
"Hey guys I guess it didn't go to well?" Phoebe asked not seeing Melinda or little Piper  
  
"No it went great in fact, little Piper just wanted Melinda let her touch the ceiling that's all." Piper told them  
  
"say what?" Prue asked  
  
"Melinda has the same powers as Phoebe and so she can levitate and little Piper found it fascinating that's all." Piper told them  
  
"Pipe I'm going to see if we have the cookie-dough ice-cream k." Leo told her and left  
  
"Ice-cream? Isn't it kinda late for ice-cream sis?" Prue asked  
  
"No I just feel for it last's all."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Just then Leo came back but had nothing in his hand  
  
"Leo where's my.."Piper started but was cut off by a terrified scream from Melinda and little Piper  
  
"MOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"LEOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Oh no!." Piper said and ran up the stairs taking three at a time with Leo only a couple of stairs behind her, she ran in the attic only to see Melinda and little Piper both disappear with some ugly demon holding on to them as Melinda tried to get out of his grasp.  
  
"MELINDA!!!!!!!!!" Piper yelled a few seconds later Leo rushed in only to see Piper on the ground crying  
  
"Piper, honey what happened?" he asked  
  
"Mel, me..demon..gone!" she said between sobs  
  
"Did a demon take Melinda and little Piper?" he asked trying to understand what she was saying, she nodded  
  
"Leo we have to get them back!" she cried  
  
"Don't worry we will." He reassured her just then Phoebe, Prue, Cole and Krystal burst threw only to see a crying Piper in the ground with Leo comforting her  
  
"Where's Mel and little aunt Piper?" Krystal asked not seeing her cousin or her aunt's younger self any where, Piper just started to cry harder  
  
"A demon came and took them she came only to see them disappear." Leo told them solemnly  
  
"Oh no!" Phoebe said  
  
"WE have to find them!" Prue and Krystal said at the same time, with the same determination in their voice  
  
"We will!" Cole said to them and shifted little Prue to his right side  
  
"Try not to wake her up she'll want to know what happened to her sister," Phoebe told him and walked to the Book of Shadows and started flipping through the book, "Want am I looking for Piper?"  
  
"I'm not sure I didn't get to see it properly," Piper said she'd calm down  
  
"Well let's go down stairs and look and see we'll these three in bed one time." Prue said looking at her son whom she held safely, sleeping in her arms  
  
"You're right you're heavy," Cole joked trying to lighten the mood  
  
"Aye!" Prue said  
  
"Let's go." Phoebe said taking the book in one hand and holding little Phoebe in the other  
  
The five of them left to go down stairs.  
  
**************  
  
"So what do we look for a kidnapping-demon?" Phoebe asked sarcastically flipping through the book  
  
"Not funny Mom.." Krystal started but then there was a loud crash coming from the attic  
  
"If that's the demon I'm going to blow up his sorry ass!!!!!!" Piper said and ran up stairs with her sisters, Leo, Cole and Krystal behind her.  
  
Part 5  
  
But when Piper reached up stairs what stood before her was anything but the demon that took her daughter and younger self, she stood there in silence for before were three children one that looked exactly like Krystal but her hair was pink and blue with streaks of brown in between, and besides her were to girls one no older than 10 and the other no older than 8. Just then Krystal ran inside with Leo behind her  
  
"Aunt Piper mom, dad and aunt Prue...Kimmy!! what are you doing here!?" Krystal shouted in surprise to find her twin there, "And what's Patty and Penny doing here too?"  
  
Phoebe, Cole and Prue ran inside but was silent when they saw the three children they were speechless.  
  
"Kris! This is where the three of you came?!" Kimmy asked shocked  
  
"Kimberly!!! You weren't suppose to come here you were suppose to figure out how to get us back I thought you'd at least figure that out!" Krystal said in frustration  
  
"I was I said a spell I wrote but at these two came inside the same time looking for Mel and we just disappeared and came here, actually I think I rather come here than stayed home did you forget who was coming home today?" Kimberly asked Krystal  
  
"Oh Shit!..." Krystal started but Phoebe interrupted her  
  
"Watch your mouth young lady!"  
  
"oops." Krystal said she totally forgot her parents aunts and uncle were in the room  
  
"Mom?" Kimberly asked Phoebe  
  
"Krystal this is your sister, my daughter?" Phoebe asked shocked  
  
"Yeah." Krystal sighed in frustration  
  
"what the hell did you do to your hair?!" Cole asked Kimberly  
  
"Dad!" Kimberly screamed in surprise  
  
"Your in trouble!" The girl who looked no older than 10 said  
  
"Who are you?" Prue asked her  
  
"Penny and this is my sister Patty." She introduced to them  
  
"You're our daughters?" Leo asked Them Piper still seemed shocked and said nothing  
  
"Daddy!" Patty squealed and ran and gave him a hug and so did Penny, then they both looked at Piper, she looked at them and smiled  
  
"Mom!" they both said and hugged her  
  
"okay how did the three of you get here?" Prue asked Kimberly she seemed to stay quiet, quite to long  
  
"uhh when I said the spell I thought it was going to make aunt Piper and uncle Leo at least talk again but then Kris, Mel and Andy disappeared I thought I did something wrong so wrote a new spell to bring them back before all of you came back from the airport cause I know I would have been in hell if I didn't bring them back, so when I finished writing the spell I was reading it over when I heard the phone ring but a few seconds late it stopped so I figured some one answered it so I began to say the spell and as soon as I finished the last word those two come in the room giggling calling for Mel and that's how we came here." Kimberly explained  
  
"did they reach?" Krystal asked her  
  
"Yeah it's just by chance we came here and I'm kinda glad for that chance." Kimberly told her and sighed  
  
"nah that's luck but I don't know if you were too lucky." Krystal told her looking at her parents, aunts and uncle.  
  
"What are the two of you talking about?" Phoebe asked looking at her daughters suspiciously  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
"Where's Melly Mom?" Penny asked  
  
Everyone grew silent  
  
"What- what happened to her?" Patty asked worried  
  
"when she was in the attic alone with little Piper a demon came and took them," Krystal told her cousin  
  
"little Piper?" Penny asked confused  
  
"Our younger selves came from the past." Phoebe told her  
  
"Your joking how cool where are you mom?" Kimberly asked her  
  
"Sleeping with Andy and little Prue but little Prue and little Phoebe don't know so don't say anything okay." She told her daughter and nieces  
  
"Okay mom."  
  
Patty hugged Piper and looked up at her  
  
"Mom I miss Melly." She said  
  
"Me too honey me too." Piper told her and a tear rolled down her cheek  
  
"But don't worry we are going to fine her and little Piper okay." Leo told both of them and Penny  
  
"You Promise?" she asked  
  
"Yeah we promise." Piper and Leo said at them same time  
  
"Are sure you're going to keep the promise this time?" Patty asked them both not sure  
  
"We promise, cross our hearts and hope not to die." Leo said  
  
"But dad you're already dead!" Penny said  
  
"You know what I mean!" he said and tickled her  
  
"And we'll all make sure they keep their promise okay." Prue told them both  
  
"Okay aunt Prue," Penny said  
  
"Aunt Prue you're not vex?" Patty asked her  
  
"Vex? why would I be angry?" she asked her  
  
"I thought..." But Kimberly clapped her hand over her mouth  
  
"what did you think?' Prue asked Patty looking at Kimberly  
  
"nothing aunt Prue." Kimberly said and moved her hand from her cousin's mouth  
  
"Dad maybe me and Patty can help fine Mel cause we're the Charmed Ones?" Penny asked him  
  
"How?" Piper asked with a little hope in her voice  
  
"Dad said that because he's a white-lighter we got the sense thingy he has when we wants to know were any of us are we have that to cause we are connected as sisters and as the Charmed Ones." Penny said  
  
"but Pen we're not strong enough to know exactly where Mel is only if she is dead," Patty told her sister  
  
"Oh I forgot about that." Penny said and sighed in defeat  
  
"But maybe we can still work with that to find them." Phoebe said  
  
"What?" Prue and Piper asked at the same time  
  
"Well.." She started but was interrupted by Andy walking in crying  
  
"Mommy!" he walked towards  
  
"aw sweetie what's wrong?" Prue asked him lifting him up  
  
"Where's daddy?" he asked taking Prue by surprise, she looked at her sisters to help her out  
  
"Uhh.. Daddy went out for awhile." Phoebe told him  
  
"Where?" asked Andy  
  
"Uhh... New York sweetie." Prue answered  
  
"Okay, Mommy come sleep with me tonight?" he asked Prue  
  
"is that why you came to look for me? of course I'll sleep with you tonight." Prue told him and gave him a kiss on the cheek  
  
"Yay! Katie too?" he asked, Prue looked at him not knowing who Katie is  
  
"No Andy, Katie went by Ashley and Becky." Kimberly told him  
  
"otay!" he said and giggled, but then yawned rubbing her eyes  
  
"Someone's tired." Prue said and smiled, then looked at her youngest sister," So what was your plan Pheebs?"  
  
"what about scrying that wasn't my idea but it just came to me Cause Pipe didn't you say lil Piper what Mel to touch the ceiling because she could levitate like me?" phoebe asked her  
  
"Oh yeah I totally forgot about that." Piper realized and went to get the map and crystal.  
  
Part 6  
  
"anything?" Prue asked after putting Andy in her room  
  
"No all it's doing is pointing at the house," Phoebe said frustrated  
  
"How is that possible are you sure you're scrying for Melinda and not little Piper cause you know it would point here cause we do have a Piper here you know." Prue told her  
  
"I'm sure and I know that Prue."  
  
Piper sat on the couch with Patty on her and Penny next to her then it hit her she now realized why it was pointing to the house, 'such a lovely way of tell them about Mel' Piper thought sarcastically.  
  
"Uh Guys I know why it's only pointing to the manor." she said  
  
Everyone one looked at her, Patty turned to face her also.  
  
"Well?" Prue asked her,  
  
'God I wish Leo was here' Piper thought and as if on cue Leo orbed in, she looked at him and gave him a half smile he looked at her and returned the smile and nodded, she lifted Patty off her lap and put her next to her then got up and stood up next to Leo  
  
"You guys remember when Doctor(I can't remember his name but the one that tried to save Piper from the deadly fever thing) got our powers and every time we tried to scry for him it only ended up here cause technically it's our powers......."  
  
"Ooh!!!" Prue squealed interrupting Piper and ran and gave her a hug and smiled, but everyone else still seemed clueless especially Phoebe  
  
"Pipe what are you saying?" phoebe asked  
  
"I......We(referring to her and Leo ) are going to have a baby!" Piper said and smiled  
  
"Ooh!!!" Phoebe squealed just as excited as Prue and hugged both Piper and Leo  
  
Everyone was hugging and congratulating them, then Patty asked Piper  
  
"Does that mean I'm not the youngest any more Mummy?"  
  
"AW no sweetie you're still the youngest Mommy is pregnant with Mel." but the little girl still seemed confused, Piper was about to explain when Penny told her, "Don't worry mom I'll explain it to her."  
  
"thanks sweetie."  
  
"Guys don't forget we still have to find Melinda and Little Piper." Cole spoke  
  
"Dad's right, Mom what was your other idea?" Kimberly asked she and Krystal finally got to stay up late and find out what's going on and not being sent to bed by their parents Phoebe looked at her watch and realized it was 2 in the morning, "Well I'm thinking the four of you should go to bed while we try to figure out how to get Melinda and lil Pipe back."  
  
"But mom!!!!!!!" whinnied Kimmy and Krystal  
  
"You two are to old for that go on!" Cole said  
  
"Dad!!!" They both walked out the attic  
  
Prue chuckled, "You've got quite a problem on your hands there Pheebs."  
  
Phoebe looked at her and smiled. Piper and Leo turned to Patty and Penny.  
  
"We have to help get Mel back." Penny said  
  
"No it's alright we can get her back." Piper told them  
  
"Melly is our sister!" Patty said  
  
"You're mothers right scoot off to bed!" Leo told them  
  
"We don't have our rooms member." Penny said stubbornly  
  
"Well then go and sleep in your father and my bedroom that's all."  
  
Penny sighed and walked off but Patty still didn't move.  
  
"Patty aren't you going with your sister?" Piper asked  
  
"Uh uh not on less you and daddy tuck me in first." she said and pouted  
  
"Okay sweetie." Piper said and smiled  
  
"Want a ride?" Leo asked Patty, she nodded excitedly, Leo took her up and the three of them left.  
  
Part 7  
  
"What do you want with us?" Melinda asked the hideous demon in front of her, with all the braveness she could muster holding on to little Piper tightly  
  
"What every demon wants little girl to destroy the charmed ones!!!" he barked  
  
"And how do you plan on doing that when you don't have my mom and her sisters, you do know this is my sister Angie, we only call her Lil piper because she looks exactly like my mom, how stupid can you be you don't even know who the Charmed Ones are!" Melinda told him, but he took his paw and slapped her across the face  
  
"Owww!!!!!'she screamed in pain  
  
"That teaches you to mock me witch!" he shouted and walked away to the other end of the cave keeping a close eye on Melinda and little Piper  
  
"Melly ok?" Little Piper whispered to her  
  
Melinda looked at her and gave a half smile reassuring her she was fine,  
  
"It's okay I'm sure Da...Leo can heal it." she whispered back By the sound of Leo's name Little Piper smiled  
  
"Okay Piper I'm sure both of us can out smart this stupid demon, we're busting outta this joint." Melinda told her  
  
"Bustin outta!" little Piper squealed  
  
"Shh! here's what we do....' Melinda starting to explain trying to explain her plan to little Piper but it's only so much a 4 year old can understand.  
  
*************************************  
  
"So any ideas on how to get back my daughter and younger self?" Piper asked her sisters and Cole as she and Leo came in the attic.  
  
" a Few." Phoebe said, "We were think Leo why don't you try sensing her?"  
  
"I don't know if it would work but I'll try." he said and closed his eyes trying to concentrating on Melinda or little Piper, he opened his eyes, "Nothing."  
  
"Honey didn't you say that for you to orb what you have to do is think of who or what it is you want to orb to ?" Piper asked him  
  
"it's worth a try." He said and closed his eyes again he then disappeared in blue and white lights but a few seconds later he appeared right next to Piper , Piper looked at them sheepishly  
  
"Sorry guys."  
  
"Well then we go to plan B that's all." Phoebe said  
  
"And that is?" Prue asked  
  
But before Phoebe could answer her Piper spoke, "Cole can't you use your sensing power to sense them?"  
  
"Yeah...." he started  
  
"but if you do the bounty hunters would sense you using it." Phoebe said  
  
"Not unless I be careful."  
  
"No Cole let's go with Phoebe's plan first and if that doesn't work then you can sense for them." Piper told him  
  
"Okay so what's your plan Pheebs?" he asked her  
  
"We would need Patty and Penny." she told them  
  
"What! Pheebs we just argued with them about going to bed." Piper said  
  
"Yeah but They with Melinda are the Charmed ones and plus they are half-white lighters so they're even stronger." Phoebe said  
  
"Yeah WITH Mel and I don't know if you didn't realize we don't have Melinda!" Piper shouted  
  
"Yes we do." Cole said, everyone looked at Piper  
  
"oh yeah I forgot so what do we have to do?" Piper asked  
  
"Well I can right a spell and if you, me, Prue, Patty and Penny say the spell maybe we can find out where they are or something." Phoebe suggested  
  
"Pheebs." Prue said  
  
"That's and idea Leo go get Patty and Penny." Piper told him as he was about to go Prue said  
  
"Pheebs why don't you just try and call a premonition?"  
  
"I don't have anything of Melinda's"  
  
"Are you guys forgetting that Piper has Melinda inside of her?!" Cole asked them  
  
The three of them looked at him sheepishly. Phoebe walked up to Piper and Put her hand on Piper's stomach, and was blown into a premonition.  
  
"What did you see?" Piper and Prue asked  
  
"I saw Melinda running with little Piper in her arms they looked terrified." Phoebe said  
  
"Did you see where they were?" Leo asked  
  
"Uhhh.....yeah remember the cave where the bad witch was, you know the one we couldn't vanquish only the chosen one could?" Phoebe asked them  
  
"Yeah let's go." The five of them headed down stairs.  
  
"Wait whose going to stay with the kids?" Phoebe asked  
  
"why don't you guys stay and watch them and we'll go." Prue told Leo and Cole  
  
Leo and Cole exchanged glances then nodded  
  
"Okay if we need you we'll call k." Piper told Leo and gave him a kiss as did Phoebe to Cole  
  
"Be careful." They both told the sisters  
  
"Especially you Piper!"  
  
"don't worry bye!" They said and drove off.  
  
Part 8  
  
"Where's my sister?!" Little Prue shouted to Cole and Leo  
  
"Prue we told you already she went out with Aunty Phoebe, Aunty Piper and Aunty Prue." Cole told her  
  
"I want my mommy!!!" Andy whinned  
  
"Andy, Your mommy went out for a while k." Krystal told him  
  
"Where Biper Weo?" lil Phoebe asked him  
  
"she went out sweetie."  
  
"Otay she come back now?"  
  
"Yes Phoebe, why don't you go and play with Krystal and Andy you too k." Cole told them  
  
"Me no wike girls!" Andy squealed  
  
"Me no wike wou!!" lil Phoebe shouted, just then Kimberly walked into the room  
  
"Wour hair bwue!!!" Lil Phoebe and Andy said  
  
"Daddy when mommy and Melly coming back?" Patty asked Leo  
  
"Just now sweetie."  
  
"I want Piper!!!" Lil Prue screamed again  
  
"Prue if you go and sleep I'm sure when you get up she'll be with you." Cole told her  
  
"Yeah Prue and you can carry Phoebe and Andy too." Leo told her  
  
"Okay but if I doh see Piper when I up I hurt you Leo and you to Cole." Lil Prue threaten them they both nodded and Lil Prue, Lil Phoebe and Andy went and sleep in bed.  
  
Everyone left the room and were now outside talking.  
  
"Okay you two back to bed your mother went to get your sister and younger self so off!" Leo told Penny and Patty  
  
"But dad!" they whined  
  
"Come on go!"  
  
And the both of them walked off into their parents room. Kimberly and Krystal were now heading down stairs when Cole called out to them  
  
"And where are you two going?"  
  
"We're to old to send to bed." Kimberly said  
  
"Sure you are."  
  
"Dad can we stay up please like Kimmy said we really are to young for a bed time." Krystal said  
  
"A bed time have you seen a clock lately it's 3 in the morning!" Cole said  
  
"Fine fine fine!!" And the two of them walked into Phoebe and Cole's room, Cole looked at Leo and they both in haled deeply and sighed and went down stairs and plopped on the couch.  
  
*************************************  
  
"Piper Freeze Him!!!!!!!!!!" Melinda shouted to Little Piper who was in a few feet from her and the demon froze inches away from Melinda's face, Lil Piper ran to her and they both ran out of the cave and just ran as fast as they could but along the way Little Piper tripped and started to cry.  
  
"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she bawled  
  
"Shh!!!!!!!! come let me lift you up and I'm sure Leo can heal it for you."  
  
"GET BACK HERE WITCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The demon yelled sending a electric bolt at them only inches away  
  
Melinda started to run faster and faster when she reached a small cave and saw a rock big enough for her and Little Piper so she went behind the rock and crouch against the wall, Then they heard foot steps  
  
"Shh!" Melinda whispered to lil Piper  
  
But then they heard voices,  
  
"Pheebs is this the place?" asked one that sounded like Piper  
  
"Yeah look" Phoebe said pointing to the rock by the cave and saw what looked like a little girl's foot. before any of them could say anything the demon popped out of no where and shot an electric bolt at Piper causing her to fall to the ground.  
  
"Piper!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Prue and Phoebe screamed running to her  
  
"Mom!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Melinda screamed also, coming from behind the rock with Little Piper running to Piper also.  
  
PART 9  
  
"Stupid witches!!!" the demon barked about to send another energy ball but Prue threw him into the cave wall causing him to go unconscious  
  
"Oh God mom!!" Melinda cried, holding on to Piper left arm ,trying her hardest to wake her, she held her hand over Piper's chest, "This better work!!"  
  
"Come on work!!!!" she yelled through her tears  
  
"Leo!!!!!!!!!!" Phoebe started to yell, then both Prue and little Piper started to yell form him while Melinda tried to heal Piper.  
  
A few seconds later the blue lights formed into a shocked Leo.  
  
"DAD!!!! It won't work I tried everything but nothing happing!!" Melinda said still holding her hands over Piper.  
  
Leo kneeled done next to Piper joining Melinda and both of them healed Piper just in time as the demon regained consciousness.  
  
"Stupid witches!!!!!" he barked advancing towards them  
  
Piper slowly sat up with Leo's help and looked at him angrily, "Why don't you buzz off!!!" she shouted blowing up the demon.  
  
"Way da go mom!!!" Melinda yelled  
  
Piper chuckled pulling both Leo and Melinda into a hug and looked up at her sisters smiling.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~***~*~*~*~**~*~*  
  
"PIPER!!!!!!!" little Prue yelled jumping from Cole's arms running to little Piper and hugged her tightly, "where were you?"  
  
"Prue!!! We saw Big scawy demon and big me blew him up!!!" little Piper squealed, "Me was no scared."  
  
"Good for you Pipe!" little Prue said still hugging her  
  
The Bigger P's looked on smiling  
  
"BIPER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" little Phoebe squealed woballing towards little Piper and little Prue.  
  
"Phoebe!!" little Piper squealed also hugging her baby sister  
  
"Bee miss wou!!"  
  
"me too Pheebs."  
  
As the three of them hugged they disappeared  
  
"What happened I thought we had to send them back?" Phoebe, Piper and Prue asked Leo at the same time.  
  
"I'm not sure but I think they send them, "Leo said  
  
"Melly!!!!" Patty yelled running to her sister with Penny behind her also running as the three of them hugged.  
  
"Hey Pat!! Pen." Melinda said, hugging Patty  
  
"Mel." Pen said in the same tone, neither of them thinking twice about each other till Patty piped up.  
  
"Would the two of you just hug for crying out loud!!!"  
  
Melinda and Penny looked at their baby sister and looked at each other sheepishly and the three of them hugged.  
  
"Aye I didn't say to squeeze me you know!!" Patty said  
  
"Pat would you shoosh for once!!" Penny and Melinda said at the same time  
  
"Okay okay don't go postal geez!!!"  
  
Everyone started to laugh.  
  
"Okay guys time to go!"  
  
"What already?" Kimberly asked  
  
"Kimmy, we could stay longer but when we go back we both know what would happen if we stay longer right?" Krystal said  
  
"shit!" Melinda said knowing what they were talking about  
  
"Melinda!!" Piper said  
  
she too had forget about her parents, aunts, uncle were there  
  
"Sorry mom, but yea guys we should really go." She said  
  
Penny nodded also agreeing with her sister and cousins  
  
"Okay the two of you have been so jumpy and..and.well you know about going back and what is back in your time, and now Melinda is like that too can you please tell me what's up?" Prue asked  
  
The three of them looked at each other, when Melinda spoke.  
  
"it's nothing to worry about Aunt Prue, but just bare in mind...all of you that we're not perfect okay?" Melinda said, her sisters and cousins nodded in agreement  
  
"Well let's go!" Kimberly said  
  
"you said it Kim!" Krystal agreed  
  
Melinda was holding Andy in arms who was fast asleep sucking his thumb. She handed him to Prue for one last good bye kiss, while she and her sisters went into their parents arms, while the twins went and hugged Phoebe and Cole.  
  
"See you soon sweetie." Piper told Melinda, " And you two in a couple years!"  
  
Tears glazed Piper's eyes as she let go of her three daughters.  
  
Phoebe looked at her two girls, they may have been twins, but had two different personalities, even looking at them, you could see outrageous Kimberly and calm Krystal.  
  
"All I can say to you two, it's going to be very interesting taking careful of two very different girls." She said smiling proudly.  
  
"Okay guys lets go home!!!" Melinda said, she looked over at Prue, "Don't you just love being the oldest!" she looked back at her younger cousins and sisters as she held Andy, she looked back at Prue as the two of them said the same time, "Sometimes."  
  
So the five of them with Andy in Melinda said the spell as they disappeared, Phoebe sighed in deeply and plopped down on the couch.  
  
"Glad I don't have to worry about those two for a while."  
  
Prue and Piper chuckled,  
  
"You've quiet a hand their Pheebs." Piper said  
  
"So what about you Pipe, going baby shopping tomorrow!!!" Phoebe said excitedly  
  
"Phoebe!!"  
  
"Okay okay maternity clothes then?"  
  
"PHOEBE!!!!"  
  
Prue chuckled slightly to herself, that's when she realized her sisters were looking at her.  
  
"So Prue?" Phoebe asked  
  
"Me? What I'm doing? Well I was thinking I'd go and look for mister right tomorrow seeing I do know I have one!"  
  
"You go SIS!!!" Phoebe shouted  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
This is the entire story that I posted b4 but I wanna know what you guys think:) 


End file.
